


Bad day or PMS?

by ThymeSprite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Humor, Menstruation, PMS, Sam is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: The reader is having a bad day...or is it PMS?She doesn't know, but one thing is for sure: Dean's usual teasing isn't helping.





	Bad day or PMS?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever had a fight with someone and right in the middle of it you started to wonder if you're being irrational because your period is just around the corner?  
> That feeling of self-doubt is just peach. Not. -.-  
> As I experienced that recently, I just had to vent it somehow. This came of it.  
> Please enjoy!

“Nada.”, you said, throwing your hands up in exasperation, “Zilch. Jack squat.”

Sam, sitting across from you at one of the desks in the bunker, chuckled to himself, then took another swig of his beer before he ventured with a smirk: “That ain’t so bad, is it now, Y/N?”

“Well…no.”, you had to admit, and he grinned, but then you leaned back and dramatically sighed, “But Sammy, I’m boooored!”

“So you’re trying to find something to hunt?”, he asked, doubt and amusement both glittering in his eyes.

“Well, duh.”, you shot back, making you both laugh. Sam then just shook his head and went back to his laptop, so you said: “And besides, aren’t you doing the same?”

“I am.”, he confirmed and you shot him a dirty look, but he then had to add, “I am not doing it because I’m bored, though.”

“No, he’s doing it for the greater good.”, Dean then chimed in, a fresh beer in his hand. He plopped down next to you, took a long draft of the cold one and then belched loudly. The audacity of that guy!

Sam stared at him, accusation in his eyes, same as in yours.

“What?”, Dean asked, shrugging his broad shoulders.

“Dude, manners?”, Samm prompted him, but Dean just grimaced and waved him off. You pursed your lips in anger, but decided not to say anything. Otherwise you would probably have ripped Dean’s head off.

Okay, so maybe you were not having the best of days, but really, he had been extremely annoying ever since you had gotten up. First he had hogged the showers, then blocked the kitchen, blasted his music at a volume definitely not helping with your severe headache… and now he had gotten a beer without even asking you or Sam whether you wanted anything. Sure, he would probably have told you to shove off anyway, but hey, a gesture was a gesture.

So, needless to say, Dean was at the top of your shitlist today. And there wasn’t even a case anywhere in sight!

“Heh heh.”, you heard him laugh some minutes later and both you and Sam looked up from your computers to find Dean’s gaze fixed to the screen of his PC. You two exchanged a doubtful look, both thinking that Dean was probably not doing research and you leaned over to him to check…

“God, Dean!”, you yelled at the top of your lungs as you spotted the anime porn playing on his computer, “Do you mind?!”

“What?”, he asked again, to which Sam merely gave him a level look and asked, “Dude, seriously? You have your own room.”

“So?”, he asked again, but you violently shook your head and demanded, “Get that out of my sight! And no, I most certainly don’t care that you consider it art, it is and forever will be porn! So if you’re not willing to help us find a case, go!”

“Hey, calm down.”, Dean said, closing his laptop with a snap, “Alright. What’s wrong, that time of the month?”

He had not just said that…

“Dude…!”, was all Sam said, his eyes wide and emploring Dean to take it back, but Dean just grinned and asked you, still with that shit-eating grin on his face, “You always get cranky when you’re due for…”

“Stop right there.”, you snarled, “For the love of God, stop there or you’ll regret it.”

“Geez.”, Dean snorted, “No need to be a bitch about it.”

That did it.

You faintly heard Sam’s surprised - shocked - gasp as you jumped to your feet and, faster than you could think, you slapped Dean across the face. Also harder than you thought because your entire palm stung and you saw its imprint blooming on Dean’s cheek.

He was stunned, but so were you. Then his words really caught up to you and you gritted out: “You complete ass!”

With that you ran. You were not willing to let him see your tears.

You heard Dean call your name, heard Sam growl something at him, but you did not care. Your entire being was trying to keep the tears in until you had reached the safety of your own room. And when you had, there was no holding back anymore.

With a sob and tears of helpless anger, you threw yourself onto your bed and hugged the pillow. In an afterthought, you started your music, just loud enough to cover your crying and to let you tune out. Well, you tried to tune out, but it did not help in the slightest.

You were just so angry, maybe without reason, you could not tell any longer. And yeah, you did not want to admit it, but your period was just around the corner. So was this really just PMS…?

#No, Dean had been an ass the whole day…!

You did not know anymore and that made you cry all over again.

A soft knock made you snap to attention and you hissed: “Dean, don’t you dare!”

The door opened nonetheless and Sam cautiously popped his head in, apologetically stating: “Just me. Can I come in?”

“Yeah…”, you weakly spoke and quickly tried to wipe the tears away, even though you knew that Sam had seen them and would know even if he had not. He was perceptive like that.

“Hey.”, he gently spoke when he patted inside, then closed the door behind him, “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything.”, you snorted, both amused and exasperated.

“Still.”, Sam stated, “I’m sorry you got so upset. Is there anything I can do?”

“Not really.”, you sighed, “It’s just…argh! Dean has been getting on my nerves the entire day and that stunt with the porn, then implying that I’m just PMSing.”

“That was stupid.”, Sam agreed, but you shook your head, “Maybe he’s right! I don’t know anymore!”

After a beat of silence, you added: “And that makes it even worse. He’s got me doubting myself. Brilliant.”

“Y/N”, Sam sternly said and when you did not look at him, he sat down on the bed next to you and gently tilted your chin up so that you would look at him and saw his half smile, “Doesn’t matter whether you’re PMSing or not. Dean was way outta line. He deserved a slap. And that’s what I told him.”

“You did?”, you smiled hesitantly and Sam nodded, “Yeah. Right before I told him to get his ass out of here for a while, let you cool down. And to not come back without a proper apology.”

You sighed, but it was also a snorted laugh, all rolled into one.

“Thanks, Sam.”, you said and he merely smiled, then put an arm around you and kissed the top of your head.

You stayed like that for a while and it helped you immensely, you calmed down. But your anger reared its head when another knock sounded on your door. It opened but a crack and Dean’s voice filtered through: “Safe to come in or do I need a gun?”

“Depends.”, you hissed and the door opened a bit more, just enough to reveal Dean’s hand holding your favourite chocolate, then his other hand joined in, holding a mug and Dean stated: “I brought peace offerings.”

“Then you may enter.”, you grunted and he did so with a confident smirk that fell as he saw your face. Then he gulped, licked his lips in insecurity and stammered a bit before he said: “Look, I know I was outta line. Didn’t take Sammy here to tell me. So…here.”

You stared at him levelly and Dean blinked, then asked with a groan: “Where’d I go wrong?”

“Chocolate and coffee? Just what I always get when I really am PMSing? Keep digging, Winchester.”, you said and felt Sam wince next to you before he shyly admitted: “That’s on me.”

“C’mon, Y/N, I don’t know another way of saying sorry to you!”, Dean then tried again and slowly you smiled… which only made him grin broadly, “Besides, you already vented some of your anger with that bitchslap!”

Now both you and Sam glared daggers at him and Dean had at least the decency to turn pink around his ears, but then he weakly laughed: “That was a joke.”

“Uh-huh.”, you muttered, but accepted the cup of coffee Dean handed to you along with the chocolate.

“And…”, he then added with a conspiratorial smirk, “I found us a case.”

“Really?”, you asked, now smiling in earnest and Dean plopped down onto the bed on your other side, producing a local paper from his back pocket, then he pointed at a small headline in the margins: “Third case of spontaneous combustion in a week. Police still stumped.”

“Sound right up our alley.”, Sam nodded and you along with him, then you asked the boys, “Which spiel this time? FBI or reporters?”

“Ugh, monkey suits.”, Dean groaned, but you just grinned, although you hid it behind the rim of your coffee cup. Served him right to suffer a bit.

Gulping down the coffee, you asked: “When do we leave?”

“At your earliest convenience.”, Dean replied and you gave him a death glare before you said, “Just give me a couple o’ minutes to gather my tampons and panty liners.”

“Ugh, gross.”, Dean grimaced and jumped off the bed, while Sam joined you in your wicked laughter.


End file.
